The EndBeginning
by Lillikins2013
Summary: The night James and Lily die, sort of. Lily has a hard time excepting her death and finds comfort in an odd place. I know it's depressing to read about it, but this story outlines the silver linings.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this it all belongs to J

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily awoke with a start at the sound of her son crying.

Oddly, she found that she had somehow fallen asleep on the floor beside her sons crib. All she could see or hear was her son. She went to pick him up and comfort him, but she couldn't.

She stood over his crib and it was as if he didn't even see her. He just continued to cry without even looking up.

Lily reached out to him but couldn't pick him up. Literally, she could not pick him up. Her hand went right through his body.

What had happened, she thought. She couldn't remember anything besides someone being at the door. James was carrying Harry. What happened after that?

Tears started streaming down her face for some unknown reason. It frustrated Lily that she couldn't remember how she got to her sons room, as she continually tried to sooth her son and pick him up.

A sound at the door made her turn around.

James was standing there. But the sight behind him horrified her. The door to the nursery was gone. Blown off its hinges.

Behind her husband, the house was on fire. It seemed as if the opposite side of the house was, was _incinerated. _

"Lily." Said James, motioning for her.

Confused, all Lily wanted was the comfort of her husbands embrace, and to hold Harry.

Taking a step, Lily froze. At her feet, no, no it couldn't be. She was standing right there. So why on earth was, was she lying on the floor? She gasped and looked back to her husband, terrified.

It all came back to her now. Voldemort. He had been at the door. James had tried to fight him. He had tried to buy them time. She had ran to the nursery. Voldemort came after her. He had offered her life. She remembered the pain of knowing he was going to kill Harry.

"Lily, it's time to go." James said still standing in the doorway.

"No, no James, I can't leave. I _won't_ leave. Who'll look after Harry?" She sobbed, the tears poured down he.

As soon as she said it she heard someone entering the house.

"No!" She heard someone cry, then the sound of sobbing.

James backed up to see who it was. He came back to the doorway, almost grinning.

"Harry'll be fine, Lil."

"How'd you know that? I can't just leave him hear."

Seconds later a teary eyed Sirius Black came bounding up the stairs.

James got out of the way as Sirius entered the nursery, walking straight past James.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted, waving her hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Sirius, will you look at me for Merlin's sake!" she cried, annoyed. "Look at me! I'm right here." But he didn't see her. He only had eyes for his crying godson.

As he made his way over to the crib, he cried out in horror and backed up against the wall at the sight of Lily lying lifeless on the floor.

Lily had never seen him cry so much. It pained her to see the annoying, immature, but somehow so loveable Sirius Black, who had been the thorn in her side since she was 11, but who she could not live without, in so much agony.

Sirius went to the crib and picked up Harry who instantly stopped crying, but was amazed at his godfathers' tears. Harry almost didn't recognize him because without the careless smile on his face, he just didn't look like Sirius.

Sirius made his way out of the nursery, followed by Lily and James. As he went past the fire and down the stairs, Lily started crying all over again at the sight of her husband's dead body lying at the bottom.

She noticed how Sirius was careful not to look at James as he passed him, but was unable to stop himself from looking back once he reached the door.

Lily heard Hagrid's loud sobs outside and his conversation with Sirius.

She turned to James, whose face was also tear stained, and choked out the words, "Do we really trust Sirius with Harry?" She said, joking.

James let out a sad bark, and said sincerely "I would trust Sirius with my life."

"Yes, but with your sons?" she said, again joking. James thought it over mockingly and said, seriously,

"Plus he has Hagrid and Remus and Minerva and the entire Order," he said, both of the looking at the door, "and Dumbledore." he finished. "He'll be fine."

"And he has us." She said.


End file.
